


He's Angry; I'm Overbearing

by CybertronianBeing



Series: Haikyuu Sickfics [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu Fluff, Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, Haikyu!! Sickfic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nervous Azumane Asahi, Nishinoya Yuu's Mother Knows All, Protective Asahi, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tired Asahi, Tired Nishinoya, Yuu Nishinoya Sickfic, Yuu Nishinoya's Sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CybertronianBeing/pseuds/CybertronianBeing
Summary: Nishinoya walks a good walk, talks a good talk, and puts on a big game. He has everyone fooled except the ace, who's wise to the mask Karasuno's libero wears.Noya's sick and Asahi's not going to let him NOT take care of himself...
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: Haikyuu Sickfics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712455
Comments: 13
Kudos: 242





	1. Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Asanoya sickfic bc all I feel like writing are sickfics so please hold your lawsuit for some other time. Wuv u boo

Nishinoya tossed and turned coldly, his body aching and exothermic. It sucked and, quite frankly, the entire ordeal sucked. He hated being sick about as much as he hated the idea of no volleyball or...dare he say it: letting the team down. C’mon! He had no time for a fever and a sore throat and watery eyes and...whatever the heck his cough was. 

He was supposed to have the team’s back. Supposed to be the invincible, inevitable safeguard behind them at all times, on the court or off of it. Noya was their libero for crying out loud. 

Their guardian deity, or at least he was supposed to be. 

At first, giving in to the fact that he wasn’t quite feeling how he was supposed to wasn’t the easiest, to say the least. 

Not that it was easy for him to admit things he didn’t want to be real, anyway. But still, Noya couldn’t even admit the negative side of reality to himself, so why admit it out loud to his friends or coach? Right. He didn’t. 

The problem was solved before it even began. He wouldn’t get benched for the duration of practice and no one would suspect a thing if it was never verbalized. Plus, his asset was the fact that he hadn’t had any restful sleep the night before; so, blaming his sluggish receives and more quiet demeanor on the fact that ‘he was tired’ would be easy. 

Right? 

“Nishinoya-chan, you’re being really quiet today,” Asahi commented as he secured his shoes haphazardly, triple-knotting them just to be sure. He had been casting sidelong glances at Karasuno’s libero for some time, ever since the bouncy second-year hadn’t sprinted up and vaulted over his shoulders like a gymnast. 

Gravity had never truly been a real concept for him. It was beyond his comprehension, most of them agreed. Tsukishima cast the scapegoat on aliens: ‘he’s an alien, obviously.’ But that couldn’t be right, Yamaguchi established, since Oikawa had that one covered. 

“Yeah? Well that’s because,” he panicked, how had they figured it out so fast? Wait, no, it’s alright. His cover wasn’t blown yet, he just needed to cover it up just as he planned, “I was planning a sneak attack!” 

With much effort, he then vaulted over Asahi’s shoulders, barely clearing the jump and landing with a wobbly little roll. Stars exploded in his eyes and noggin, prompting a spike in the dull headache. He wouldn’t let it show.

“Rolling Thunder!!!!” Hinata bounced in, grinning wildly. Noya winced slightly at the volume, but smiled big and offered a thumbs up. 

“Of course! I was just about to announce my signature move...but you beat me to it! No fair, my good and faithful kouhai!” His own voice sent pain through his own ears and poured onto his brain, but smiling was deceitful. His smile was his greatest asset. Praise the volleyball deities. He had this one in the bag. 

Sorta. 

Volleyball practice went on as usual, with minimal punishment laps (one of Ukai’s good days finally came, and to be quite frank: those never came often) and the team was particularly on their game. Everyone’s serves hit where they were supposed to, but weren’t too hard to dig up. 

However, most that normally took minimal effort drained the life out of him. A few of them he even missed all together. With those, he would smother with: “I’m sorry coach, send me another one!” and a bow, or something along those lines. Forgetting about the stupid ‘tired’ excuse, he merely worked harder to get through the practice. Then, he’d be able to sleep the entire ordeal off. 

Finally, Ukai called for a short team meeting. Noya swayed on his feet and blanked out for the bulk of it, wishing more than anything to just be able to leave. They broke it out with their chant, but all he did was raise his hand and mouth it. The echoes of their voices were enough to kill his head again. 

Please can I go home now?

“Hey, are you alright?” 

“Yeah, Asahi-san. I’m just tired,” Noya said. Wait, he did use the excuse. 

The older furrowed his brow, “You’re never tired, Noya-chan.”

“Only when I’m hungry, I guess,” Asahi had already called his bluff, but they were to part ways soon, so that would be the relief. He would merely have to stall the ace for a few hundred yards or so. 

And, Holy Angels of volleyball food sounded so repulsive, though. Like seriously, it sounded terrible. 

“Well, I could buy you something if you’re really hungry.”

“No, it’s alright, really. I’ll be able to get some food when I get home. Thanks, though.”

Nishinoya wanted to quicken his step and get out of there, and silently wished for the Earth to open wide and swallow him up as quickly as seriously possible.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Asahi rubbed his neck slightly, unable to hide the nerves that, for some reason, accumulated. Beginning as a hunch, then upgrading to more of a lump in his throat, it then pooled in Karasuno’s Ace’s stomach. Unwarranted thoughts creeped into his mind. The what-ifs started churning. 

What if it’s something I did. 

What if he’s angry with me. 

What if I finally got too overbearing, or something. 

What if he heard something that isn’t true and is something someone just...made up or something. 

What if...

“Seriously, I’m fine, Asahi-san! I swear it!” Asahi snapped out of his daze. Noya’s tone came across as more of a yell than a reassurance of fine-ness. 

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to upset you!” He paused, bowed, and peeled off at the fork they always parted ways at. Stride: longer. Turnover: quicker. 

“Wait, wait. You didn’t—I didn’t mean to,” Nishinoya paused, wanting to yell and sprint after him, as fast as his legs could take him. But...he couldn’t. Just talking and keeping up with Asahi’s big steps and convincing himself AND Asahi that he was fine—which he clearly wasn’t—took a whole lot out of him, “hurt you…”

Too much, in fact, for him to just be tired.


	2. I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi's growing out of his shell, Nishinoya-san's proud, and both of the volleydorks (who are very in love) finally figure out that they both know.
> 
> They both just know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I can't count, and this is definitely the eight and last post for tonight. Have some more AsaNoya because they are my OTP and I love them, so yeah. 
> 
> So, to finish off the night and this story one-shot, eat more of my trash. Luv ya

Nishinoya drug his feet home, barely alert of anything surrounding him. The slight scraping of the soles of his shoes combined with the bugs and light rustling of floral life were all that were audible. 

So, alas, Asahi could not be heard. Who, in fact, felt terrible. He felt like some crazy psycho stalker. Some sick-minded idiot just following a second year who seemed particularly vulnerable. Assurance was found, however, in the fact that he wasn’t exactly following him, per se, because he already knew where he was going. Nishinoya just happened to be going to the same place as he. 

Sounds logical. Logic enough to tamp down his growing anxiety. 

Yeah. He already knew where the other lived, so all he really was doing was hiding. Nothing to worry about, nothing to see here. 

Yuu would’ve completely lost it if he knew Asahi called his mom and told her the situation. He’s not five years old anymore! But, even if he did find out, the payout would outweigh the consequences. Inviting himself in while both parents had no idea of his arrival wouldn’t do him jack-squat but offer anxiety through the roof for him and stress for the family and Yuu.

Totally counterproductive to the goal. So, he called with his cell phone before Yuu got home, but after he was far out of earshot (which, yes, forced him to allow ‘Noya to get out of eyeshot, but they were close so he trusted the other to get himself the rest of the way home without his watchful eye).

If he could execute the call—which he should know how to do by now—he could clear up several things. One: he wouldn’t seem as rude inviting himself over if he established the reason and that he’d be helping them out. Two: he’d be letting her know what was going on in the first place. Three: so Nishinoya couldn’t lie about what was going on and it wouldn’t go right over their heads. Four: he’d get some practice with his social skills, which Yuu had pestered him about getting. 

Quadruple marks, if he could execute, of course. 

Nishinoya-san smiled to herself and hung up the phone, proud of Asahi’s brave step. On the surface, it seemed the ace had merely told her that he was coming for the night. That wasn’t the only thing, though. As she finished dinner, the more she got to thinking. Another opportunity had arisen for him to peek more out of his shell. 

His head peeked out of the already-softened shell just a little more. Over the phone, he didn’t actually ask, he told her. Even though she was positive he was bowing low while he was speaking to her through the receiver, yet clearly couldn’t see him. A small laugh was drawn from her peach lips.

He had told her. He had taken the initiative. 

Nishinoya-san liked Asahi, she really did. Honestly, Asahi was another son to her. She found him an excellent influence, unlike Tanaka, and even saw his marks go up in school after studying for only a few weeks with him. Yuu was more compassionate and, for some reason, his most noticeable and new quirk was stopping to blow out dandelions whenever he saw them. 

She didn’t hate that. 

She continued to finish the meal, in case her son was just off and Asahi was just being paranoid. But, she trusted him and he wasn’t the only one who noticed something off since this morning. Most of the time, she’d most likely choose to trust Asahi’s word over Yuu’s.   
Not sure if that was a good thing or a bad. 

It’d be easy to tell whether or not everything was alright. Generally, her son would come home and eat more than she could imagine, tired from the previous practice. If he didn’t it’d be obvious. 

The front doorknob juggled and creaked open. 

“Home,” He said. Kicking his shoes off and dumping his backpack near them, he meandered towards his room. 

“Hey, honey,” She turned the corner, wiping her hands on her apron, catching him before he turned his own corner, “Are you feeling okay?”

Well, no. Wait, how come she already knew? It hadn’t even been two minutes of being home. 

“Fine, mom. Just not hungry.” 

Well there’s the answer. And with that, he turned and closed his door quietly. 

Asahi raised an awkward, shaking fist to the door and moved it forward to knock, but before he did, a call from inside slipped underneath the front door, “Come in, Asahi-kun.” 

Flinching in terror: how does she always know when I’m here?! Asahi entered, easily clearing the unlocked door, as the last to enter neglected to lock it. 

Nishinoya-san smiled to herself, his nervous aura would radiate to the other side of the Earth. Like radiation poisoning, it may even kill someone or himself. He sped around the corner after locking the door, taking his shoes off, and bowed low, “Thank you for allowing me to stay, Nishinoya-san.”

“Asahi-san?! What are you doing here?!” Noya, now shirtless, rounded the corner sluggishly, again, rubbing one of his eyes vigorously. 

“Hey, don’t destroy your eye,” he grabbed his wrist and held it away from his face, “What’s going on? How are you feeling?” 

“Did you call my mom?”

Okay, you didn’t answer either of the questions and finished with your own question? Not cool. Nishinoya-san smiled from the kitchen. Man, he figured it out fast. Good luck, Azumane. He’s onto you. 

“You didn’t answer any of my questions,” His hand shot out to feel his forehead. “Great. And you’re burning up.” 

“Hey, your hands are cold Asahi-san!” 

“Let’s get you some meds, yeah?” He made his way to the cabinet, on the way bumping into Nishinoya-san, and gave him a respectful bow. “Here. I don’t trust you to find the right ones so I’ll find it,” He stepped in front, towering in his view. Not. Fair.

“Blunt much?” 

Asahi’s face heated and a hand found his neck, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to,” And handed the fever-reducers to the other and led him to the kitchen for some water. A short wave later, he grabbed a glass and filled it for Yuu, and then led him back to his room. Not wishing to have him hang around his parents, who could also catch...whatever ‘Noya had. 

“Go get out of your gym clothes,” Yuu said suddenly. His forearm rested on his forehead, protecting his eyes from the brightness of the light from the hallway, “You can find the clothes you left here last time in the top drawer of my dresser,” He paused to catch his breath and gather his racing thoughts, “Actually, you should probably just go shower while you’re at it.”

“Then you need to get out of your gym clothes as well. Better yet, why don’t you just go shower and then I’ll shower afterward, so then I can make sure you’re alright. Before you go, though, I want to take your temperature.”

“No, Asahi-san. I’m fine. I don’t even know why you’re here,” Ah, great. Defensive ‘Noya is back in action and more stubborn than ever. 

“I’m here to help take care of you. You shouldn’t have even been practicing in the first place and—” He paused, suddenly feeling emotional and lightheaded, “I blame myself for not seeing it sooner.” 

A small, surprisingly clammy hand fell on Asahi’s shoulder and the smaller, sickly second-year had sat up and was smiling rather brightly, despite his condition, at the other. 

“You worry too much, Asahi-san.”

“I know.” 

“I’m just fine and will be just fine.”

“I know.”

“But, thanks anyway,” He said and stood to go shower, not really feeling like arguing with the plan Asahi had outlined previously. Within a split second, he planted a small forehead kiss on the other boy’s forehead and left the room, “Love you, Asahi-san.”

Now hang on. He was the one who was supposed to be taking care of ‘Noya, not the other way around! 

Wait. “Hang on! You didn’t let me take your temperature.”

Yuu laughed, “Too late, slowpoke,” and locked the door behind him. 

“No fair,” Asahi smiled despite himself and crossed his arms. 

“Yes, fair, now go get some food. I know my mom made plenty.”

Asahi’s face flushed, that would be awkward, just randomly popping into their kitchen without being invited in there. By himself. While they were just enjoying a meal together. No, he wouldn’t. 

“Asahi, go. I know you get nervous about that stuff,” He was interrupted by a couch but continued, determined, “But my parents don’t bite and you need to eat.” His voice was beginning to wane, overuse. Asahi bit his lip and stepped away. Stalling would only prolong the chance of Noya's collapse from drowsiness gifted from the medicine or exhaustion, and he would only be putting off the inevitable. 

He turned the faucet, warming the water and scavenged for a towel, cringing at his achy muscles. 

“Oh, yeah. I love you too, Yuu-kun.”

“Yeah, I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys should know the drill by now, haha. If you feel so inclined, leave a little kudo or comment if you enjoyed, and tell me your favorite quote or part if you want. Thank you so much for your hit and read! It means the entire universe! Stay safe and healthy. You are SO loved!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Stay safe out there, lil kitties. See you next time!


End file.
